


Breaking Free

by Leader_Bellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leader_Bellarke/pseuds/Leader_Bellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the 100 are sent down to earth Bellamy attempts to break Octavia out of prison...although things don't exactly go to plan as he ends up hiding Clarke Griffen, the arc's princess, in his living quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Free

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting things on AO3 so please be nice...I also haven't wrote anything for a while so I might be a little rusty.  
> I wrote this over the summer when I didn't have internet and found it sitting in a drawer so I decided to fix it up and give it a try. For anyone who doesn't know Colten is a "friend" of Bellamy's in the book who sneaks him information on Octavia.

Bellamy had been meeting with Colton for some time now and it was time he got something good from him. All this time he had been giving him little bits if information about Octavia but nothing too important. "I want to know which room is Octavia's."  
"Listen dude, even if I told you where she was how would you get into the prisoners quarters?" Colton asked looking at Bellamy as if he were crazy.  
"You're going to help me with that."  
Colton sighed rolling his eyes, "You better have a lot of meal cards for me." 

Now Bellamy found himself in front of cell number 319 clad in a guard’s uniform too small for him.  
When he opened the door, who he found inside was not his sister, but Clarke Griffin, the arks little princess.  
"It's my time huh?" She asked getting up from the floor. Bellamy didn't know what to do she seemed to think he was there to kill her.  
"Not exactly." He said rubbing the back if his neck.  
"I guess your right there would be two of you. In fact aren't there always two of you?" She asked smirking. she was onto him. "With just one of you I could...slip away-" all of a sudden Clarke had made it past him and started booking it down the hall.  
"Shit!" Bellamy cursed to himself running after her.  
Thankfully her muscles gave up on her after a few strides, "I guess that's what happens when you've lived in a cell for four years." He said smirking.  
After helping her up and fighting with her he finally got her back to her cell. "Why are you here anyways? I know your not a guard, a guard would have some sort of weapon." She Cooed.  
"They haven't given me one."  
"Did they also forget your name tag?” Bellamy stiffened, “I'll make you a bet soldier boy, you get me out of here and I won't rat you out to the real guards."  
Bellamy though for a second, if they found out he snuck in, he would be floated and there would be no one to look after Octavia.  
He looked over to Clarke and saw her fingers blackened from the charcoal her eyes tired and dead. "Fine, but where will you go?"  
Clarke looked to Bellamy and smiled, "well with you of course."  
"That's not happening, if I get caught with you I'll get floated. You might as well turn me in now."  
"Aren't you the one that hid your sister for almost fifteen years?" Clarke asked making Bellamy wonder how she knew so much about him.  
"Well yeah but-"  
"Then it's settled!" She said grabbing a pair of handcuffs from under her pillow.  
"How are you so prepared for this?"  
"You never know when you're going to get the chance to break out if this hell hole." She smirked turning around. "Now tie me up officer."  
After the handcuffs were on Bellamy started his way down the hall. "This better work Princess."  
"If you keep your mouth shut it will."  
"What about him?" He asked pointing to the guard stationed at the end of the hall.  
"Don't freak out, just say your taking me to a different cell." Bellamy nodded.  
As he passed the guard caught his arm, "Where are you taking miss Griffin?"  
"She's being moved to quarantine." Bellamy replied trying to keep a serious composure.  
"I wasn't told of this, who have this order?"  
"Officer Kane sir."  
"Well you're going to have to stay here for a sec' well I-"  
"If we're done with this tea party I'd like to get a move on, I want to die in peace." Clarke said glaring at the guard.  
The guard stared at her and paused, "Very well, contain her."  
Once they got the 'go ahead' from the guard they continued on until they had passed through the prisoners area. Bellamy took his jacket off and slung it around Clarke. "If we're going to get you to my quarters then you're going to need a disguise. We'll stop by the exchange and see what we can find." Clarke only nodded her head in response; she didn't think he would be this nice considering she black mailed him. "Here," he said sticking his hat on her head, "Better tie your hair up, princess. When we get there just keep your head down and we should be-What?" Bellamy asked noticing her stare.  
"Nothing."  
Bellamy gave her a weird look before continuing, "Just stay close." 

At the exchange Bellamy was able to scrap together a pair of pants but was yet to find a shirt. He walked over to one of the bins and rummaged through it until he found a large piece of fabric. "That'll have to do."  
"What about a shirt?"  
"It's fine just keep the jacket on." Bellamy said handing the fabric to her.  
"And what do you expect me to do with this?"  
"Tuck it under your shirt." Clarke did what she was told, giving Bellamy the thumbs up.  
They began to make their way towards the exit when someone stopped them, "Bellamy? Geez I haven't seen you in ages! How've you been?"  
Clarke looked her up and down; she was female with long blonde hair and dressed way to nice to be from Walden.  
Bellamy looked at the girl and then looked at Clarke, "Sorry...but I'm on duty. Maybe another time." The girl looked almost heartbroken, standing there.  
"Who is she?"  
"Just a friend." Bellamy said pushing her towards the door before they could be interrupted again. 

They walked through many halls, twisting and turning. As they turned the corner a man was standing in front of what Clarke was guessing were Bellamy's quarters. She felt Bellamy tense up before looking up to him. "Another friend?" She asked.


End file.
